An automatic gun, for shooting plastic balls is known according to the Japanese patent No. 4-18237, F41C 3/06. The gun comprises a holder magazine, a bin, a feeding mechanism, and a drive operated manually by the user. When the user manually pulls an actuator element, the feeding mechanism rotates, and balls placed between teeth of toothed feeding mechanism pass through a channel of the holder magazine to an output opening.
A drawback of the device is that manual feeding of the holder magazine reduces performance of the gun. The rigid walls of the bin contribute to formation of congestion of the bullets, which prevents feeding of the bullets to the barrel of the gun. The rigid feeding system can result in blocking the mechanism, that is also a drawback of the known device.
A ball feeding mechanism for toy guns is known according to Japanese patent No. 06074691, application 04227495, cl. F41B 11/02. The feeding mechanism comprises a bin and a screw feeder (worm) with an electric motor below the bin. The screw feeds balls from the bin through a lead-in section to a forcing section. The balls are then fed by means of compressed air to a flexible tube (holder) to the gun. Compressed air maintains balls in the flexible tube and escapes through openings in the tube.
The rigidity of the bin walls and absence of additional devices to eliminate congestion of ball bullets at the bin outlet can result in a shut-down of the gun operation and reduce its reliability. The gun has an air source (additional propellant) that feeds ball bullets to the gun and complicates the gun structure. This is a drawback.